Instincts: One shots
by Syreina
Summary: One shots of the Pride/pack and their lives. First one is Seth's pregnancy.
1. Chapter 1

First Month

Seth stands in the bedroom. Nothing was showing and he just started to smell like he was pregnant but things where still floating through his mind. What if he was a bad parent. What if something happened to him and the Pride would the kit go through what he had. He rubs his stomach and frown softly, the worry showing on his face. Roman walks into the bedroom and pauses looking at Seth who is staring at the bed. Roman walks over and warps his arms around Seth tightly.

He whispers in Seth's ear, "Shhh no more worrying."

Seth looks back at him, "but.."

Roman shakes his head and spins Seth around, kissing him gently, "No." Kiss "more" Kiss "worrying".

Seth nods and then collapses against Roman's chest holding onto him tightly.

Roman whispers, "Jojo loves you. You the only other one then Randy that can get his princess to stop crying. You will be a wonderful parent."

Seth whispers, "Promise?"

Roman nods and then tips Seth's face to look at him, "I promise."

Second Month.

Were pregnancies are not always nice. Seth's mood swings can be a little unpredictable. One moment he is crying to the next he wants to murder everyone in his path. Naomi is the only one that keep Seth calm at times. Roman just grits his teeth and lasts remembering Jojo's mom going through this and knows that Seth just can't control it.

Roman looks up from his chair where he and Punk are talking as Seth walks in, crying softy. Roman opens his arms as Seth crawls into them, hiding his face in Roman's shirt.

Punk eyes them, "what happened?"

Seth sniffles, "Nothing.."

Punk frowns, "you can tell us."

Seth sobs, "that's just it. NOTHING HAPPENED." He then sobs brokenly.

Punk pauses, "where you expecting something to happen? Is that the problem."

Seth shakes his head and Roman holds up a hand.

Punk looks completely confused and suddenly is just thankful that he was a Vampire and couldn't reproduce.

Roman holds Seth close and looks up at the ceiling hoping that this phase will calm down soon.

Third Month.

Roman returns to the ring and Seth travels with the rest of the Pride. Seth is never left alone and as such always has a pillow to travel with. Since now he's always cold. Jimmy sighs as Seth curls up in his lap and wraps his arms around him, "You're like a block of Ice Uce."

Seth nods and mumbles, "Cold."

Adam looks up and walks over, shifting before curling up against Seth, lending him his warmth. Seth sighs softly and takes in the heat given by both of them. Roman walks in to see Seth sleeping with Jimmy holding him tightly to him, sound asleep as well. Adam just looks up at him and then yawns and lays his head down again. Roman shrugs and then walks over and sits by them, petting Adam gently.

Naomi can't help when she walks in but to snap some pictures which she promises to send to Roman as well.

Fourth month

Seth starts to show and Naomi has a spazz out that she needs to get him an all new wardrobe. Seth doesn't think he needs it but with her sulking at him, he gives in. Roman goes with them along with Jey to help carry things. Since Roman has pretty much order that Seth do no work or anything that would endanger the baby. Naomi runs around buying everything that she wants.

Seth walks and rests his hand on his stomach lightly. He feels shocked that the baby is getting that big that it's showing now.

Roman wraps his arm around Seth and guides him to a bench to sit down with him, Roman then rests his hand over Seth's, "you ok?"

Seth nods and looks up at Roman, "these last couple months have felt crazy."

Roman nods and chuckles, "Your pregnant beautiful, if you said they where calm I would be more worried.."

Seth nods and moves curling against him taking in his warmth and whispers, "I love you, even though you did this to me."

Roman laughs softly, "I think you had a hand in it to babe."

Seth grins at him, "I'm completely innocent. I swear."

Roman shakes his head and kisses Seth's nose, "You are so far from innocent."

Seth kisses him gently, "You know.. they say that being pregnant makes you horny."

Roman perks up and looks at Seth, "really.."

Seth grins, "Yes ... and I'm feeling.. frisky."

Roman eyes him and then looks at Naomi and Jey who were walking up wondering what was taking so long. He gives Naomi a credit card, "We're gong home.. BYE."

He then picks Seth up and walks away, leaving Naomi and Jey raising their eyebrows.

Fifth month

Seth sighs softly since he can no longer hide his pregnancy, so he's completely off TV and in fact hidden from the human eyes. The supernaturals all know so at least he's allowed backstage. Stephanie promised him when he's 7 months Roman will be off house shows at least. Seth rubs his stomach and now he's constantly hungry. At least the being cold finished but now he is never full. He went from having just healthy food to wanting everything bad for him. Jey catered to him as much as possible and in fact in Seth's mind catered to him to much. He had to wonder how much of this was baby and how much of this was just fat. He feels bigger then normal. He won't admit that yet though.

Seth looks up at Randy walks over and sits by him, carrying his 5 month old daughter and Seth beams at his god-daughter, taking her from Randy. She giggles happily at Seth and cuddles right down in his chest.

Randy looks at him, "How you holding up?"

Seth mumbles, "Good just constantly Hungry."

Randy chuckles, "that would be the baby growing. That's good."

Seth eyes him, "you sure?"

Randy grins, "It is Seth." Randy then gently pokes Seth's belly, "and if you think this is fat.. wait until your almost ready to pop."

Seth groans, "Oh god."

Sixth month.

Seth holds his stomach as he feels like he's waddling around. The baby keeps moving and tap dancing on his stomach and bladder. He couldn't travel anymore either so as the rest of the pride heads off to the house shows and such, Seth is stuck at home. He doesn't adjust well to this in the least. He puts on a brave face as they all leave stuck because the WWE is down so many superstars that they need the pride to be there. Once they leave Seth goes into a depression but keeps it quiet. What he doesn't understand is that it's part of his nature because he's unprotected and the fact that his instincts are telling him that his alpha has left him vulnerable and alone.

Seth always the one to battle his instincts though and keeps it a secret. That is until Sika shows up one night finding him in tears padding around the house quietly. Sika flips out and takes Seth home to his home. Jojo also comes over with her own mother. That's how Seth meets Roman's ex. She though is so nice to him that heis shocked. She immediately is the one that take care of him and Jojo. She even squeals happily when she feels the baby move inSeth, telling Jojo that her sibling was going to be strong like Jojo is.

Sika is the one though to explain that Seth needs to listen to himself and his body. He then drops a bomb shell on Seth and Roman when roman comes home. Seth is having twins.

Seventh month

Roman is off wrestling shows and now playing full-time caregiver along with his ex and His father. The pride takes turns also being around to support the couple. Ever since Seth found out about the twins he doesn't know what to think. Jojo thinks it's the best thing ever though and keeps making Seth laugh at the names she comes up with. She wants them to rhythm and enjoys the attention she gets for thinking up names.

Half way through Seth finds himself getting tired easily and Roman starts making him stay in bed longer. Jojo shifts into entertain Seth mode and always is in the room trying to keep Seth entertained and in bed. She plays games, video games and always has a movie to watch. Seth finds himself very thankful for his family. Because along with Jojo is the pride taking turns to make sure he's always got someone around in the room when he's awake. Easing any of the former worry that he would be alone.

Eight month.

Seth wakes up with blood on the sheets and panicking. Taker ends up rushing over only to find out that Seth's body changing in order to give birth by forming the birth channel. Taker ends up though with a sobbing over emotional Seth clinging to him. Taker isn't the best at this emotions with anyone other than Stephanie and his own child. Though though holds the man promising that everything will be ok. He states that soon Seth should be giving birth.

Roman starts his own worry and Stephanie has to take him completely off tv to make sure that he is there for the birth. The pride goes off tv after the channel is completely formed and Seth starts to feel the urge to nest. They know it's close. They demand the right to be there and Stephanie always caves when it comes to the children of her wrestlers.

* * *

><p>One night Seth wakes up and groans as he tries to get up to use the washroom. Roman mumbles softly as he wakes from Seth's movement and then helps him stand. Roman though notices the pink liquid over the bed and gently makes Seth moves slowly so that the bed, so the sheets can be changed, "baby.. you don't have to pee.. I think your water broke."<p>

Seth's eyes go wide as he looks back and then down at his legs, "oh god.."

Roman calls to Naomi and Dean. Naomi changes the sheets while Dean calls Taker. Seth is helped to lay back down and he whines softly as the contractions start. Roman sits by him, stroking his hair whispering that it will be ok. He moves Seth's head into his lap as Seth curls up on his side holding his stomach.

Taker arrives and walks through the house. The rest of the pride wakes up hearing the sounds and sensing that the Alpha's children are on the way. The pack even calls since they were combined and they sense it as well. Hunter and Randy say they are on the way. Taker picks Dolph and Punk to come in with him since they're calm and kicks everyone else out of the room but Roman. Roman stays though more because Seth won't let go and Roman may bite if they try to force him.

Dean paces and looks up as Randy walks in with the pack and his daughter. Naomi smiles at him and looks at the little girl, "yours going to have two best friends soon. "

Randy looks at her and chuckles, "if they're all girls we're so screwed."

Naomi laughs brightly and then grins at Hunter walks into the house, "No fainting that's an improvement."

Hunter mumbles, "faint once and you never live it down."

In the room Taker has Seth propped up on pillows and a sheet over his bottom half. Roman is holding Seth's hand and watches as his mate prepares to give birth. Dolph is kneeling on Seth's one side, rubbing his arm comforting him and Punk is getting items that Taker needs. Taker looks down at Seth and smiles at him, "ready for your little ones to come out?"

Seth nods, "yes," he bites his lip at a contraction, "they seem to want to see us too."

Taker chuckles and rubs Seth's stomach, "they are very eager."

Outside the room Dean smells the blood and bites his lip. Naomi rubs his arm, "That's normal Dean."

Dean nods, "I Know just.. "

Naomi smiles, "your worried and it's ok."

Hours later Roman comes out of the room, looking tired. Dean peeks up and Punk and Dolph leave the room as well. Roman looks at everyone, "Seth gave birth to two beautiful babies. One boy and one girl."

Dean cheers and hugs Roman and Naomi bounces happily.

Roman chuckles, "He's resting and so are the babies. Tomorrow everyone can slowly go in and see them."

Dean looks at Punk and beams, "I have a niece and Nephew."

Punk kisses his head, "you do." Punk then whispers, "do you regret not being able to have children?"

Dean shakes his head, "not really.. I have all the benefits of kids and then when they start getting annoying I get to give them back. Best of both worlds."

Punk laughs softly, "love you brat."

Dean cuddles up to Punk, "i love you too."

Roman walks back into the bedroom and Taker finishes and leaves with out a word wanting to give the couple of time. Roman curls against Seth's side and looks at the babies in his arms, "our family."

Seth nods and whispers, "our family. "

Roman whispers, "think of any names?"

Seth chews his lip and whispers, "Katrina Hope for our girl?"

Roman cuddles down and runs his finger over his daughters forehead, "I like it."

Seth peeks at Roman, "Joesph Sika for the our son."

Roman chuckles and whispers, "I think my dad will love you for that."

Seth grins brightly, "I think so too."

Roman kisses Seth's forehead, "you should sleep love."

Roman gently puts the babes in the bassinet by the bed and then pulls Seth tightly against himself.

Seth whispers against Roman's chest, "I love you."

Roman whispers back, "I love you too Seth."


	2. Chapter 2

Naomi yawns and then blinks when she sees a snow leopard runs out of the house at full speed, nearly taking Jimmy out as he runs at full speed into the yard and then over the fence. She raises her eyebrow and then blinks as a panther chases after the leopard and this time Jimmy is knocked on his ass by the panther and then the panther jumps over the fence and is gone.

She hums softly and waits wondering what caused them to run. She yelps when she sees a tiger run past her this time and jaguar follows after the two kittens. She finally sighs and shifts herself into her cheetah form and runs after the 4 males. Jimmy sighs and shifts into his mountain lion and follows.

The leopard is faster of the group and he quickly runs into a field and as fast as he can crosses it with the panther hot on his heels. The leopard then jumps over a river and quickly scrambles up a tree. The panther dives into a bush and up another tree.

The Tiger walks into the trees scenting his mate close by and then the Jaguar growls and bursts past him. He scrambles up the tree that the leopard went up. The tiger sits and Naomi and Jimmy sit a little further back watching. There's the sounds of a deep growl and then a struggle. Then the leopard leaps from the tree to the ground. The leopard yelps though when the tiger growls and grabs him by the back of the neck, making the leopard submit.

The Jag jumps down and growls down at the leopard. The leopard whines softly but stays down, when the tiger lets him go but keeps a paw on his back. The jag shifts and Dean looks down at the leopard annoyed. Roman then shifts from his tiger form and Seth shifts from his leopard form. Roman stands Seth up but keeps his hand on the back of Seth's neck, keeping a light pressure on his claim mark on Seth, keeping Seth submissive.

Dean crosses his arms, "I know you ate the last cookie."

Naomi shifts and then blinks at them all, "WAIT... this is about a cookie... REALLY?"

Dean eyes her and blinks confused, ".. cookies are a very serious thing."

Naomi eyes them all and Adam in his panther form walks out, and then lays a cookie at Dean's feet. Dean eyes Adam and growls scooping up the cookie.

Jimmy eyes them in his cat form and then stands and turns walking away, rolling his cat eyes. Adam perks and springs after Jimmy happily.

Seth meeps looks at Roman, "See it wasn't me.."

Dean happily eats his cookie.

Naomi glares at all of them, "you are all... insane.. COMPLETELY INSANE."

Dean mumbles, "woman.. cookies are a serious thing in our lives."

* * *

><p>AN Writers block sucks but I live I promise. I wrote this for the fun of it.


End file.
